Aruroda
frame|left Aruroda, also known as Aru Lowders, are a species of large, armored, scorpion-like arachnids indigenous to the southeastern portions of the kingdom of Hyrule, being found in deserts and cavernous systems. They are similar in appearance to Tektites, Beetles, the more crab-like Gohmas, and even more so of the Arachas, possibly hinting at a related evolution. They may be related to the similarly-named Lowders, even potentially being the females of the species due to sexual dimorphism in a manner similar to scale insects. However, this is only speculation. Biology thumb|left Arurodas are a species of arachnids, very likely related in some way to the more ancient Arachas once found in Lanayru Desert, which they may in fact have evolved from over the centuries given the large gap between both species' existence, similar physiological build, and lack of known overlapping existence. However, unlike Aracha and their four legs, Aruroda have a full complement of eight legs, though unlike most scorpions they lack chelae of any kind; instead they rely upon a stinger that can emit fireballs to hit victims and threats alike from a distance. Aruroda exoskeletons are very tough and cannot be pierced by any known normal means. Wary adventurers can still take them down by waiting for them to open their eyes in order to see, which is its weak point. They are also vulnerable to the Thunder spell to those of magical inclination though they are immune to the Fire spell due to their utilization of the same element for their own magical attacks. It should be noted that a Magical Shield cannot stop these fireballs and a Reflect spell must be used instead. Given the species' singular, cycloptic advanced eye, the species could be classified in the same Class that the various types of Gohma belong to, which seems to also include Beetles, Rocktites, Tektites, Water Tektites and Hovers, and possibly even Rollobites and Mothulas. frame Although only speculation as no direct research has ever been done into the matter, it is believed that the Aruroda may be related to the Ohmu-like Lowder in some fashion, possibly an example of extreme sexual dimorphism (very similar to what is seen in real life scale insects) or a form of complete metamorphosis showcasing instar and imago states. Ecology Arurodas are known to frequent caverns in the Death Mountain region, and this may be a way for them to cool down their bodies during the hot days similar to real life scorpions, considering that they do not burrow in sand like the Aracha. They are overall an unpredictable species, and will skitter back and forth with interchanges of aggressive charging or firing their stinger fireballs seemingly at random. Appearances *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Notes *Arurodas are worth 100 (Famicom) or 150 (NES) EXP in game. *Despite both versions of its official artwork showing it with chelae (pincers), they do not possess them in the actual game. *The link between the Aruroda and the Lowder originates in their original Japanese names. In Japan, the Aruroda (アルローダ, Arurōda) is quite similar to the Lowder's (ローダー, Rōdā). And while there is a difference in spelling, specifically the lack of a chōonpu in the last "a" in "Arurōda", this is seen elsewhere in the series on species known to be related -- notably the Leevers, which have had their names spelled リーバー (Rībā) or リーバ (Rība) between the games at varying points. Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Arachnids Category:Carnivores Category:Desert Creatures Category:Cave Dwelling Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Very High Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Debuting in 1987